


No Tears For Ruby!

by KanaWooby



Series: RubyMari Lesbian Adventures [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Mari saves the day, Ruby always tries her rubesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanaWooby/pseuds/KanaWooby
Summary: When Ruby is being worked too hard, Mari comes in to save the day!





	No Tears For Ruby!

It was that horrible time of year again...exam season. That time of year where students all over the world question their life choices and methods of revision, or lack thereof. But nobody was having a harder time than poor little Ruby Kurosawa. Having being a part of the esteemed Kurosawa family and having a sister as strict as Dia put massive amounts of pressure onto the poor girl to get the best grades possible. Ruby always tried her best and always wanted to make others happy rather than make herself happy which often ended up hurting herself and this time was no exception.

The younger sister had just been innocently reading one of her favourite school idol magazines, drifting off into happy thoughts until she was approached by Dia, who ended up giving her a harsh talk (which seemed more like a scolding) about her making sure she got the best grades and that she needed to stop focusing on idols and put them aside for studying. This broke Ruby's heart as she loved idols and always tried her best for school, but had quite a bit of trouble with it as most students do, but she loved her sister and would hate to disappoint her. So after that she did something she never thought she would do....she threw away all her school idol magazines so she wouldn't be tempted to pick them up again and distract her from preparing herself.

After that night she spent all her free time alone in her bedroom, her face shoved in textbooks, only ever coming out of her room to attend school, which after that ended she would skip practice, although everyone else attended it, and run straight home to continue her studies.

"Dia, why does Ruby not practice with us zura?" Asked a concerned Hanamaru, who had always been Ruby's closest friend. "Ruby is just studying, she doesn't want to let practice get in the way of it." The older Kurosawa sister replied. Well, what she said was true, but Dia knew that if it wasn't for her 'talk' with her then she wouldn't be skipping practice.

Throughout practice everyone found it a little hard to do everything properly when a member was missing, especially as it was their adorable little cinnamon bun. They thought it would just be for a day or so but they were saddened when for the entire week Ruby didn't attend practice and Dia just gave the same excuse everyday.

"Wow, she must be really committed zura." Hanamaru said, still worrying about her friend, that she didn't get to see as much anymore as now even during lunch and break time she was studying, usually by herself.

"I'm very proud of my little demon!" Yoshiko joined in, doing her usual pose. Dia still wasn't very comfortable when Yoshiko would refer to her little sister as 'her little demon' and she shot an evil glare at the teal-haired teen.

"Calm down Dia, if looks could kill you may have a death on your hands!" Kanan said, putting her hand on the raven-haired girls shoulder, flashing a smile at her.

Dia just huffed and turned away. "But Ruby is working really hard and we haven't seen her much at all." The diver added, her look turning concerned.

Suddenly a hand appeared on Dia's other shoulder, making her jump. "Yeah! I miss my little wooby!" Mused the blonde haired idol. "MARI!!!" Dia yelled, flinching away from her fellow third year.

"Come on Dia, can't we visit?" Asked Kanan. "But I don't want anyone to disturb her!" Dia replied in her usual stoic, strict voice.

"Pllleeeeaaaassseee Dia~ She's working so hard, she deserves a break!" Mari cooed and started begging. Eventually the student council president gave in, however she was secretly happy that they cared so much about her sisters wellbeing. "Fine but only you two, if everyone comes then it will be mayhem."

"Yayyy! I can't wait to see my baby!" Mari yelled, beaming with happiness. For the rest of practice Mari was ecstatic and filled with so much energy. _Wow, Mari is very excited to see Ruby._

The only two people that knew why the blonde was so excited to see Ruby was Mari and Kanan. The truth was Mari was in love with the cute little red-head, but if Dia found out she would probably kill her. Ever since Mari met Dia and Kanan and was introduced to Ruby as a child they were inseparable. All the four of them would play together all the time and Mari always acting like a protective mother towards the young girl, which caused Dia to turn a **little** jealous from time to time, not that she would admit it.

When Mari left to study abroad Ruby had clung onto Mari the entire way to the helicopter and in the end had to be pried away from her by Kanan. It had broke her heart to leave Ruby behind, especially as the last time she saw her before leaving she had tears streaming down her face and was screaming for Mari to stay. But the second Mari came back and Ruby was informed that she had landed safely, the little red-head had dashed as fast as she could possibly run to see her blonde friend once again. The second Ruby saw her she cried out her name and ran up to her, enveloping her in a huge warm hug. "YOU'RE BACK YOU'RE BACK YOU'RE BACK!!!" She continued to say, burying her head into Mari's stomach, tears falling down her face and slightly dampening Mari's shirt. It was the most heartwarming scene that anyone of them had witnessed. It was definitely a memory that Mari treasured deeply.

With this in mind, the walk from the school to the Kurosawa household excited Mari even more. Since Ruby wasn't in the same classes as her, wasn't attending practice or even meeting up during lunch, she hadn't seen her crush at all in a week. She kept picturing the expression on Ruby's face when she came to visit her, which spurred Mari on and made her want to get there even faster. So when the three finally arrived Mari ran straight to Ruby's bedroom door. She was about to burst in but she noticed a tray of untouched food outside the door. This made her a bit confused and concerned.

So instead of bursting in, she slowly turned the door knob and, as quietly as possible, pushed the door open a bit. Her eyes widened at the sight she saw. Her precious little Ruby was sat at a desk, dark circles clearly visible around her eyes, which looked very droopy and teary, surrounded by a few trays of more untouched food.

_Ruby?_

She opened the door a bit more and saw Ruby starting to pass out, but before she could she snapped back awake and slapped herself in the face.

_Ruby!_

Seeing the poor girl slap herself brought tears to Mari's eyes. The little red-head was clearly exhausted and in need of sleep but she was determined to not give in.

"Ruby! No, please stop!" She cried, opening the door fully and running up to the girl. Upon closer inspection she noticed how Ruby looked so weak and fragile. Ruby turned from her work and her teary turquoise eyes met worried blonde ones. "M-mari?"

The blonde gasped at the young girl's run-down appearance. "Oh my god....Ruby...." She immediately wrapped her arms tightly around the upset Ruby and gently rubbed circles into her back. Ruby suddenly was overwhelmed with emotion as nobody had held her like this in a while and she had longed to see Mari for the entire week. She bursted into tears and hid her head away into Mari's shoulders.

To be able to cradle Ruby in her arms like she had always wanted to made Mari's heart flutter, but remembering the state that Ruby was in made the feeling die down and get replaced by worry.

_What has been happening??? What has caused Ruby to be like this???_

"Ruby?...what's wrong?" Mari asked, still hugging the teary girl tightly and nuzzling her nose into the fluffy locks of the red-head.

"I-I'm trying m-my rubesty but I-it's all too hard!" Ruby cried, burying herself deeper into Mari's comforting embrace. The blonde had a pretty good idea what Ruby was meaning. She suspected Dia was pushing Ruby way too hard for the upcoming exams, if her dishevelled and worn-out appearance was anything to go by.

To see such a sweet, innocent girl like Ruby feeling and looking like she did, caused immense pain in Mari's heart. She didn't deserve this. Ruby was always one to give her all to something, even when she was absolutely terrified, but everyone has their limits. Mari knew she had to get Ruby away from all of this, help feed her and take care of her, she also needed to have a 'small talk' with Dia.

Dia loved Ruby and always wanted what was best for her, but sometimes she could go too far and not even notice how she was impacting her poor sister. Ruby was a fragile soul and could be easily upset, as Mari definitely knew throughout the years of knowing her. It was just how she had always been, but Mari found that adorable about her. Although it always pained her to see Ruby upset, she enjoyed how Ruby would come to her for comfort, which sometimes made Dia **slightly** jealous.

"Now now Ruby...calm down...Sssshh" Mari cooed, reassuringly, gently swishing some red locks out of the young girl's face.

"I can't have my little Wooby upset, let's dry those tears." She then as gently as she could started to dry Ruby's teary eyes with her fingers. As her blonde eyes locked onto turquoise ones, Mari couldn't help but think about how innocent and sweet Ruby looked.

The upset red-head searched Mari's features for any sign that Mari thought she was overreacting, but found only comfort and affection. Mari really did care.

Once Ruby had managed to calm down a bit Mari gently caressed Ruby's smooth cheek, causing Ruby to giggle a bit. "There's that cute smile! Does Ruby want me to help you with your studying??"

Ruby didn't know how to react. She was ecstatic about the idea of being able to be taught by Mari, ever since she was a child she had always loved spending time with the third years, Mari especially and hadn't got much chance once everyone started to grow up, particularly after the fight that the third years had. "E-erm yes please Mari!" She stuttered, her eyes glowing happily.

"Now, let's get you all fed and cleaned up, you deserve a good rest for now from working so hard!" Mari replied, patting Ruby on her head, earning a cute purr from the red-head.

Mari rose up from the floor, taking Ruby's hand into her own and brought her to her feet. Mari brushed Ruby down, getting rid of any dirt or stray tears on her clothes and then took Ruby to the bathroom to get properly cleaned up.

After doing so Mari had decided to make Ruby a special lunch just for them to share together. Of course it was going to be her signature 'Stewshine'. As Mari was hard at work cooking, Ruby watched her in awe, taking in all the luxurious smells and satisfying bubbling sounds as the stew cooked. Ruby was very hungry after not eating very much in the past week, so her tummy was now grumbling quite viciously, making Ruby embarrassed and turn away a little. Mari just giggled at her kouhai's cuteness and carried on stirring her mixture until it was perfect for Ruby.

She served it in a simple bowl and handed it to Ruby, watching as she started to eat it, her eyes lighting up when she did. "Yummy! This is really good!" Ruby exclaimed before slurping the rest of it up quickly. Watching Ruby being happy and carefree made Mari smile widely, to the point where Ruby ended up finishing her entire bowl before Mari even took her second bite.

~~~~~~~~~~

After the meal Ruby felt really tired so Mari helped her change into some comfy pyjamas and put her to bed, making sure Ruby was extra snuggled up under fluffy blankets and sheets. It didn't take long before soft snores could be heard from the younger Kurosawa sister's bedroom. Mari wanted so badly to hop in and cuddle up to her but she had an important job to do.

She went to Dia's bedroom, where she was in the middle of doing some of her chores. "Dia? Can I speak to you for a moment?" Mari asked, putting on a serious voice. Dia was taken back by her tone, which was completely opposite to normal but kept her stoic self. "Why? Can't it wait Mari? I'm busy." She huffed, not even bothering to look up at the blonde girl.

"No it can't!" Mari raised her voice, alarming Dia. "It's about Ruby, you've been pushing her way too hard! She's been in tears, she hasn't been eating properly, she hasn't been sleeping and hasn't been having any time to herself! I know you mean well but this is unhealthy for her! I know you love her, and so do I, but you've pushed her too hard!"

Hearing Mari rant about Ruby's wellbeing brought tears to Dia's eyes. She had been hurting Ruby this much and she didn't notice but Mari did!? Now that Mari brought it up, Dia started to recognise all the signs...Ruby not joining the family for meals, she not eating lunch with everyone at school, or hanging out with them at all for that matter, her constant 'going to bed early' excuses, even though Dia would catch her looking exhausted the next morning....

Ruby had of course tried to reassure her that she was fine and just hard at work to stop her from worrying, but even after that it should have been obvious to her. After mentally chiding herself, Dia and Mari had a talk, which ended up with Dia agreeing for Mari to be supervising Ruby and helping her with her work, much to Dia's annoyance. But in the end Mari left the Kurosawa household happy, Dia went to sleep happily, knowing Ruby would be in safe hands, and Ruby slept soundly, knowing Mari would be taking care of her.

~~~~~~~~~~~

After that day Mari visited the Kurosawa's every single day, being sure to get there early to cook Ruby an extra hearty breakfast and being sure to stay there until Ruby was safely tucked up in bed and fast asleep.

Not to mention all the help Mari was giving Ruby with studying. Whenever Ruby would get upset and stressed Mari would instantly dive on the girl and give her a huge cuddle attack, which never failed to make Ruby laugh and smile. "No! Ruby-chan should be happy! No tears for Wooby!~" Mari would squeal, wrapping her arms tightly around the younger girl and giving her a tight embrace.

Dia would always try to secretly observe them to make sure Mari was really helping and taking care of Ruby and not just messing about. She was pleasantly surprised by how good Mari was with Ruby and always broke into smiles whenever she watched them together, although she would never admit that. Especially not to Mari. Not if she wanted to escape a brutal teasing from the blonde.

So instead Dia would be sure to try and keep her strict attitude. "Honestly, you're lucky I'm letting Ruby hang out with a lolicon like you Mari." Mari would never mind what her friend would call her because she always had the sneaking suspicion that Dia was actually happy that they were so close. But there was always the thought that Dia knew just how Mari felt about Ruby, which kept her worrying. But if Dia did know, she either didn't mind or just wasn't wanting to bring it up. But Mari could live with that.

~~~~~~~

"Mariiii!! Look!" Ruby squealed, waving around a piece of paper with her test scores on. When Mari went over to have a closer look she saw that Ruby's grades were indeed very very impressive! "Thank you so much for your help!"

Mari smiled and patted her cute little kouhai on her head. "I'm very proud of my little Wooby!" She mused, earning giggles from Ruby. Hearing Ruby being like this never failed to warm Mari's heart. "Come on let's go, I think you've earned a treat for doing so well!~" Mari cooed, before taking one of Ruby's hands in her own and guiding her out of the school.

As they left the school grounds Mari glanced down at her open bag, her eyes resting on a nicely wrapped up object, with a note taped to the top of it.

 _Maybe later..._ she thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really adore these two pure angels, I just wish they got more screentime together.  
> Also I hope you all enjoyed this and thankyou for reading (sorry if it's not the best). 
> 
> I'll be writing lots of RubyMari one-shots in the future, so any suggestions/ideas will be much appreciated, I promise I'll do my rubesty to make them good! :) 
> 
> Hope you are all taking good care of yourselves!


End file.
